Merry Christmas Mr Cullen
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: Alice helps Bella conspire for Edwards perfect present....will Edward like it?


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my gift to you ^_^**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Alice and I had been scheming for weeks now. She knew what Edward was getting me for Christmas and her and I both agreed that it needed to be outdone., even though I had no idea what it was that he had gotten me. However, we came up with the perfect thing that would top any gift he could ever get me.

We went shopping in Olympia to get everything that I would need to pull this off. The other trick was not letting Edward find out, which incidentally proved to be much easier than I would have guessed. Alice and I didn't stray far from each other and since she was close I would expand my shield so that it would cover her and conceal her thoughts from Edward as well. He, of course, knew what I was doing immediately when he couldn't hear her thoughts and got suspicious as well, but he never bothered to bug either of us as to what we were up to. A fact for which I was grateful for.

The night before it was time for me to put my plan into motion I asked Esme to take care of Nessie for me until the following day. She graciously agreed to take her without any questions what so ever. I thanked her profusely, promising I would make it up to her somehow. She assured me it was no trouble at all but I insisted she let me take her out shopping or offering my help whenever she needed it.

The next day I flitted around our house, decorating while my husband was hunting with his brothers. He was due back at any moment and I wanted to be ready for him when he walked through the door. I put on the red velvet panties and bra I purchased that had the white fur trim around it, then went and grabbed the mistletoe.

Edward wasn't far, I could hear him now. He was telling Jasper and Emmett that he would catch up with them later. I ran to the door frame, leaning against it as I brought the mistletoe above my head. I closed my eyes and listened closely to his footsteps as he drew near.

He paused for a moment before I heard the door open and close behind him. His gasp caused my eyes to open slowly, and as I took in the surprised yet lustful look in his eyes my lips turned up in a seductive smile.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Cullen," I purred in a whisper.

He was in front of me in less than a second , looking up at my hand then back down at me. But before I could say or do anything more his lips were on mine, hard and urgent. I groaned into his mouth as he lifted me with ease and took us to our bedroom.

Both his clothes and mine were gone, flung carelessly on the floor, before my back hit the bed. His eyes roamed shamelessly over my body, and I delighted in the growl that sounded in his chest as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

His mouth caressed down my body, nipping at various sensitive spots along the way. His tongue darted out once he neared my pebbled nipples, drawing them into his mouth, sucking and biting on them. I wriggled under his motions, mewing noises sounding in my throat as he worked.

After a few brief moments he continued down my tummy, swirling his tongue around my belly button then dipping down to my aching arousal. Edward planted several small kisses there before taking a long swipe. My hips bucked into his face and I swear I heard him chuckle.

His hand pressed down just above my pelvis firmly to keep me still. His tongue delved deep into my love hole, wiggling and twisting, before licking between the lips, trailing up to make quick circles on my clit. My cries echoing through the house, reverberating off the walls seemed to redouble his effort. He slid two fingers into me, curling them and finding my heaven point. His tongue flicked faster across my little nub while his fingers quickly stroked my g-spot.

Shuddering almost violently, I came hard all over his fingers with a loud moan.

Edward's ministrations slowed and eventually stopped. Looking up at me, smirking he brought his fingers to his mouth, and sucked them into his mouth, groaning as he cleaned them of my juices.

He crawled up my body in a predatory way that oozed sexiness and power. I loved when he was like this, so possessive. Taking me and making me his and his only.

He lined himself up with my slippery entrance and leaned down to kiss me. As soon as Edward's lips touched my own he thrust himself fully into me in one stroke. My legs wrapped around his waist as I brought him deeper.

Every thrust was harder and deeper than the last, causing me to cry out louder every time. I was coming close to another orgasm and I knew he was close too.

Faster and faster he pounded himself into, growling low in my ear. His lips trailed down until it was at my nipple and bit down on it. I screamed as I came around Edward's throbbing cock. One more thrust and he released into me, groaning as he did.

Edward let his body drop on mine, resting his head on my chest as we breath heavily. After a moment I relaxed enough to notice my hand was clutched into a fist. I opened it, giggling as I saw the crushed mistletoe in my hand. Edward noticed and laughed softly.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured against my neck.

* * *

**Again Merry christmas everyone. I hope ya'lls holidays went well ^_^ **

**I know this is like a day late, but at least it up right? lol **

**I have one coming up on new years eve, be on the look out.**

**Please Review**


End file.
